Killing Me Slowly
by stanleywalkersbitch
Summary: No one questioned Karen's addictions, they just took it for who she is. No questions asked, no lies told... READ AND REVIEW COS I LOVE TO HEAR THEM!


_heya! well this is my latest (even tho i still have 'Welcome to my life' to complete but it's too long and i wanted a change) i hope you all like it. it is a one-shot, well not really, but not a story because there is no major plot. please please please read and review 'cos i wanna know how people react and if you understand the ending (but wait..no..stop...i said stop!...read the beginning first! lol) love yas! xxx_

* * *

Chapter one:

No one questioned Karen's addictions, they just took for who she is. No questions asked, no lies told. Grace watched Karen from the other side of the room, watched her search for a familiar bottle of pills and her martini glass to match. Karen unscrewed the pills and poured two orange capsules into her hand, she then took hold of one of them and dipped it into her martini glass full of vodka. Placing the orange pill carefully in her mouth she then took a swig from her glass to wash the capsule away. She repeated this movement as she did everyday on several occasions. Grace watched in fascination and wondered how one woman, one petit woman could put so much stress on her body and abuse it without a flicker of an eye.

"Karen?" Grace said breaking the silence "How are you still alive?" she joked

Karen laughed along with Grace, who was genuinely worried about her friend.

"Oh honey, you're funny! I told you, you should do stand-up!"

Grace understood what Karen said to be a message to leave this conversation alone, so she continued with her designs and stopped watching Karen slowly kill herself.

Nothing was said after Grace tried to bring up the subject of Karen's addiction until Will walked in to go to lunch with Grace.

"Hello Cruella. Killed any puppies lately?" Will asked to Karen

Karen laughed whist shaking her head. "It's funny 'cause it's true."

"So Gracie, you ready?" Will said, changing his direction of conversation to Grace

"Yup. So Karen I'm going to be out for just over an hour, if the phone-" Grace stopped herself "Who am I kidding!" Grace said to herself as she and Will exited the office.

* * *

"Will," Grace interrupted at the table of their favourite Chinese restaurant "Do you ever…y'know…worry about Karen?"

"Where has this come from?" Will questioned

"Well, earlier I was watching her take a couple of orange pills and wash 'em back with vodka, I just wondered how she could do it to herself!"

"Gracie, you know as well as I do, Karen's not human, I don't think she even knows what blood is." Will joked

"Come one Will, I'm being serious! You've seen how much alcohol and pills she consumes, how is it she is still alive!"

"I don't know, why don't you ask her." suggested Will whist tucking into his noodles.

"I've tried, but as soon as I mention her drinking and pill she diverts the conversation to something else. Or stops talking altogether." complained a worried Grace

"Well then, you've tried, you've failed, just leave it. As I was saying, that guy behind the counter was totally checking me out because he…"

Grace's thoughts could not change from Karen and her drinking and pill taking. And to herself, why had she only become worried about it now? She had been 'working' with Karen for years and it never really struck her that she was damaging herself like that.

* * *

Grace walked into the office and yet again Karen was sipping her drink to wash back another couple of pills. Grace couldn't do what Will did, she couldn't put it out of her mind and just forget about it, she couldn't forget the damage she knew Karen was doing to herself. And she couldn't just sit back and watch either, how was she to watch Karen take 8 pills and litres of alcohol everyday? She couldn't.

"Karen, I know you don't want to talk about this but i can't sit back and watch you slowly kill yourself!" Grace suddenly blurted out.

"What's going on? What's happening? What are you talking about?" Karen responded in her usual confused tone.

"This!" Grace said pointing to Karens desk, which was full of pill bottles and miniture alcohols that was from her private jet/minibar. "Your drinking and pill taking!"

"Oh honey, didn't we have this talk earlier?" Karen moaned. This pissed Grace off, all she wanted to do was help Karen and it was being thrown back in her face by her complaining about it.

"Karen, this isn't any talk you do once a year like when you take you're friends out for a 'thank you' dinner." Karen tilted her head sideways as if she was thinking about what Grace had just said. But then she focused back to earth when Grace continued her shouting. "This is serious, I am worried about you, and I don't want anything bad to happen."

Karen put her guard up the moment things got all soppy, she didn't want this conversation with Grace to happen.

"Who are you? My mother!" Karen barked.

"No, I just care about you that's all. Pills and booze are bad for you and you know it! So why Karen? Why do you like it so much?"

The truth was Karen didn't like it, not the pills, the booze, none of it appealed to her. She had created this wall between her and the world and it was the booze and the pills. By hiding behind this mask she never had to reveal the real her to anyone, not even Grace or Jack, because she was drunk or drugged no one would go near her and if they did they wouldn't pay much attention. It started off at evenings and weekends, hiding behind this created mask, it was great because she felt she could be someone else, anyone else, just not her. Then this lie got out of control because she wanted to be hidden all of the time, needed to be hidden, she became addicted. There was no way anyone would listen to herself, only her drunk, drugged self got the attention, so her real self got squashed, burried inside of her, hidden forever. That was why Karen didn't respond to Grace's question, there was no way she could answer it. So she opened a pill bottle, poured out a couple of tic tacks, grabbed the water filled martini glass and washed back the 'pills'.

* * *

_Iwas trying to show how Karen doesn't actually drink and take pills and that it is all an act, 'cos we all know by now that she cudn't possibly be alive if W&G was real. i hope my theme shows thru, please tell me if it doesn't and what i shoud improve and will try and change it for yas. i was tempted to go into the Grace/Karen pairing but..._

_1.I had to stick to my plot_

_2. KillerRack has done something similar involving Grace's feeling for Karen so i stayed away._

_please review honeys! i love yas really!_


End file.
